paul_marcianofandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob SquarePants (season 7)
, |Views = 4.95 |Desc = stars in his own television show. }} , |Views = 4.95 |Desc = tries to sabotage 's dancing audition. }} , |Views = 5.17 |Desc = goes through her growth spout, and needs to find a way to feed her. }} , |Views = 5.17 |Desc = gets stuck in his wringer. }} , |Views = 5.37 |Desc = poses as in order to steal the Krabby Patty formula. }} , |Views = 5.37 |Desc = explores 's brain, in an attempt to steal the formula. }} , |Views = 5.51 |Desc = and start selling greasy foods at their respective restaurants. }} , |Views = 5.51 |Desc = believes he is let go from the Krusty Krab, so he finds a new job as a commercial actor. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = gets caught littering and is sentenced to community service. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = gets a new playmate, who is vicious and mean. }} , |Views = 4.53 |Desc = and fight over a Krusty Krab-licensed toy. }} , |Views = 4.53 |Desc = is nominated for being the cheapest crab alive. }} , |Views = 4.95 |Desc = The Flying Dutchman turns and into ghosts. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = While sharing a locker with , finds a sacred world for clarinets only. }} , |Views = 4.76 |Desc = Jellyfish Fields is threatened by the construction of a highway built by . }} , |Views = 4.39 |Desc = and accidentally change past events with Mermaid Man's time machine. }} , |Views = 4.39 |Desc = and watch a lost episode of The Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. }} , |Views = 3.95 |Desc = bets that cannot go 24 hours without crying. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = To pay off the damage she causes, Mrs. Puff works with at the Krusty Krab for free. }} , |Views = 4.19 |Desc = discovers that is afraid of whales, and uses his daughter to scare him. }} , |Views = 5.52 |Desc = falls in love with a snail named Mary. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = executes his play at the Krusty Krab. }} , |Views = 5.52 |Desc = and the rest of the Bikini Bottomites travel to Texas to try to save from a rodeo. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = pretends to be 's grandmother. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = uses 's coin-attracting abilities to become rich. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = befriends a monster. }} , |Views = 6.05 |Desc = and his pals get trapped in the Bikini Bottom Triangle. }} , |Views = 4.52 |Desc = An evil hagfish curses the Krusty Krab. }} , |Views = 6.00 |Desc = and seek out a legendary drain that once destroyed Bikini Bottom. }} , |Views = 6.55 |Desc = and are held prisoners by a backward gang. }} , |Views = 6.00 |Desc = A volcanic eruption brings an ancient warrior to Bikini Bottom with dire predictions. }} , |Views = 6.10 |Desc = When cooking up a new batch of Krabby Patties, accidentally sends the formula away to the other side of the ocean, and sends and to fetch it. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = To avoid irritating , and dig a tunnel under their houses, much to Squidward's annoyance. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = teaches karate, causing mayhem in Bikini Bottom. }} , |Views = 4.74 |Desc = , , and get locked inside a time capsule. }} , |Views = 3.72 |Desc = gets to live in the world of his dreams, thanks to and . }} , |Views = 4.54 |Desc = orders a product that helps him say no to anyone that needs SpongeBob's help. }} , |Views = 4.54 |Desc = becomes addicted to a song and cannot stop singing it. }} , |Views = 4.38 |Desc = and 's game of hide-and-seek goes downhill after can't find Patrick anywhere. }} , |Views = 4.74 |Desc = impersonates to try and steal the formula. }} , |Views = 3.99 |Desc = erects a statue of to try and attract customers. }} , |Views = 3.99 |Desc = Large sea whelks invade Bikini Bottom. }} , |Views = 4.38 |Desc = and take a quiz on each other, which threatens their friendship. }} , |Views = 5.01 |Desc = and become stuck inside the Tunnel of Glove. }} , |Views = 4.58 |Desc = tries to bring the Krabby Patty back after removes them in exchange for hot dogs. }} , |Views = 4.58 |Desc = and find a lost ship, which uses for financial gain. }} , |Views = 4.71 |Desc = becomes friends with his new neighbor. }} , |Views = 5.01 |Desc = gets ready to go out on a date and assists him with a "practice date." }} , |Views = 4.71 |Desc = 's older sister comes to visit him. }} , |Views = 4.80 |Desc = makes a teleporter, which tries to use to steal the formula. |Last = TRUE }}